Louise Belcher
'Louise Belcher '''is the youngest in the family, and an antiheroine of the series. Her off-balance sense of humor and hunger for conflict makes her somewhat of a liability in the kitchen. Like her siblings, Gene and Tina, Louise goes to Wagstaff School. She is a 4th grader. Appearance Louise has black hair and tan skin like the rest of the family. She wears her hair in pigtails with yellow ties. She is almost never seen without wearing her trademark pink rabbit ear hat. She wears a green frock and black sock-less Mary Jane shoes. In "Ear-Sy Rider", she wore a blue hooded jacket with the hood up after her hat was stolen. She wears the jacket again with the hood down in "Ambergris" to conceal the ambergris. In Christmas in the Car and The Hauntening, she wears a light blue jacket, which looks similar to the jacket worn in My Fuzzy Valentine and Lobsterfest. However, the jacket is My Fuzzy Valentine and Lobsterfest has a hood, while the one in Christmas in the Car and The Hauntening does not. Her nightwear sometimes consists of a light green shirt and 3/4 length shorts, and more often a light blue classic pajama set. She sometimes wears pink or yellow rabbit slippers. In Burger War, she wears a headdress made of plastic spoons and forks. Personality Louise likes to hurt people who are naggers, especially her school's guidance counselor. She has a Machiavellian and controlling personality. To exemplify her Machiavellian personality, she laughed at the sinking of the Titanic look alike cruise ship. In most episodes, she will manipulate people into thinking or acting a certain way. For example, in "Human Flesh" she starts the rumor about the burgers containing human flesh to her class and then continues to reinforce the lie throughout the episode. In "Crawl Space", she convinces everyone that Bob, who was stuck in the crawl space, was dead and haunting the burger joint; she continues even when Mr. Frond gets involved. Unlike her siblings, Louise is incredibly cunning and intelligent for her age. She understands how to control a situation and get people to do whatever she wants. Even if she is blamed, she is usually able to charm herself out of the situation. She seems to enjoy causing pain and misfortune to others. She also likes to frequently slap people, either out of malice or possibly as a sign of affection. After she and Tina are caught hiding on a tour bus in "Boyz 4 Now", she slaps Boo Boo, a member of a boy band whom she had a crush on. Louise often uses her intelligence to her advantage, especially for vindictive purposes. Nonetheless, she maintains a loyalty to her family, defending Tina against a bully, Tammy, on multiple occasions. However Louise occasionally is depicted to have a soft side, specifically she shows incredible affection to her father Hawk & Chick. Underneath her cunning exterior, Louise has consistently demonstrated that she loves her family. A phrase she says often is "Son of a bitch!". She has multiple Kuchi Kopi themed objects, from night lights to radios. Louise is highly motivated by money and an entrepreneur . In Art Crawl, she makes at least $200 by selling Andy and Ollie's paintings.. In Nude Beach, she decides to create a path from the overlook and charges other kids to see the nude beach goers. In Ambergris, Louise cannot sleep when she learns the ambergris is worth money. In It Snakes a Village, she keeps asking Helen for the $100 reward for catching the snake. She asks Jimmy Junior for 20 dollars in exchange for help with seducing Tina in Two for Tina. In Turkey in a Can, she reveals she has been stealing Tina and Gene's allowance for years. Trivia *She shares her fear of the dentist with her father The Kids Run Away. *She used to build pillow forts with her parents when she was little. * Besides her siblings, Louise seems to be good friends with the Pesto twins and Regular Sized Rudy. In the episode "Slumber Party", she makes friends with Jessica, who hasn't appeared in the series since. * Louise might be interested in the Goth subculture, due to having spooky plush toys, animal skulls and watching Tim Burton films. Also, in "The Frond Files", Louise is seen wearing goth clothing and multiple earrings on her bunny ears. * She does not like to be separated from her possessions as seen in "Crawl Space" with her Kuchi Kopi night-light and in "Bed & Breakfast". Also, in "It Snakes a Village", Louise does a "will" and leaves all her stuff to her ghost and orders that no one touch her stuff. * Louise would try to cover her head with something else, if she were to lose her rabbit ears. * Louise tends to get angry rather easily as shown in "Bed & Breakfast" and "Ear-Sy Rider". * She seems to acquire Bob's quirk of making inanimate object talk which is shown when she plays with her food in the cafeteria in "Spaghetti Western & Meatballs", impersonates Tina's left breast in "Weekend at Mort's" and again with food in "The Kids Rob a Train" when stealing chocolate. * Even as a baby she prefers her dad instead of her mom. * In Spaghetti Western and Meatballs (season 1), Louise is seen crying for the first time, and for the second time in "Large Brother, Where Fart Thou?" (season 7). * Louise prefers to hang out with her father and brother over Linda and Tina, as shown in Spaghetti Western and Meatballs. * Louise and Bob watch TV at night together, which they call the "Burn Unit" * Louise picks locks for a hobby. ("Bed & Breakfast") * Louise and Gene play "Food Court" at lunchtime. * Louise is a fan of Japanese culture. She has many items of Kuchi Kopi merchandise including her favorite nightlight, toys that are based on Japanese folklore (Yōkai) creatures and is a fan of the ''Hawk and Chick film franchise. *In "The Unnatural," Louise claimed to have sold her soul and suffered no ill effects. *It was revealed in "Carpe Museum" that Louise is planning to take over the family restaurant and visit Bob in a retirement home where Gene and Tina dumped him in. *In "Carpe Museum," it revealed that Louise looks up to her father as her hero. *Bob reveals in "Carpe Museum" that Louise called him "Daddy" until she was eight. *She only poops once a week. *As said in "Hamburger Dinner Theater," Louise hates Canada. * Louise uses mostly her right hand, but in Crawl Space she is seen to do coloring with Mr. Frond's crayons using her left hand, hinting that she may be ambidextrous. * She may run around the school exploring, as she knows where the secret boiler room is. * In "Topsy," Louise sneaks adults into her act with no one knowing which is a big risk, and almost kills her sibling Tina by electrocuting her, or at least almost electrocuting her. This shows she is reckless * In "Eat, Spray, Linda," it is shown that Louise and Linda go to a pet store to pet the puppies seeing as Louise knows an employee, Robert, there and a puppy that she always pets, Colonel Fluffles. * Louise never takes off her bunny hat. * Louise is often seen drawing ("Crawl Space," "Li'l Hard Dad") * In "The Cook, the Steve, the Gayle & Her Lover," she was put in detention for getting in trouble. * Shared her first kiss with Regular Size Rudy which was his first as well. * Rudy seems to be her love interest. Memorable quotes * "Sorry, I'm saving my spit and blood for my honeymoon." *"Turns out dad has been putting murdered cows in our hamburgers." *"And I'm going to get my gun license, finally." *"I hope they're using protection because I am not taking care of that baby." *"Why don't you start speaking in words, instead of your DAMN DIRTY LIES!" *"Your room looks like it was decorated by a perverted jockey." *"I said shut your mouth, it's art crawl." * "Hey, I don't appreciate your lack of sarcasm." * "The treasure's in the crack of the ass, I can smell it." * "Don't tell me to shut up!" * "And I told you I have a raging staph infection under here. Touch this hat and we all go down! You want to play dodgeball in the hospital?!" * "Full bars? Full bars! FULL BARS? She just gave us Full-Sized Chocolate Bars! Does she know? Oh my god! Was it an accident?" * "Kissing is like a fight with lips." * "I smell fear on you." * "Yeah! Messing with Tina is a privilege, not a right!" * "It's not against everything, but it's start." * "Dad, why does art crawl suck so much?" * "YOU SMELL LIKE OINTMENT AND PEE!" * "Alright listen up! So all these suckers come out for art crawl. And they all wanna pay money for crap. So paint some crap and we can sell it." * "Dad, I'm nine. I spit out vegetables and hide them around the house." * "Ok, Logan, fellow employee. This is the spot I've chosen for you to stand in for the rest of the day. It's out of the way, we won't have to smell or hear you, and when it's time to punch out, there's the door." * "SICK!" * "Yeah, who wouldn't want to molest this face?" * "Hey! Get this thing moving! I'm getting scarred for life up here!" *"You have to pull... yourself... together. You have two children and a Louise to take care of!" *"I told you wipe front to back" *"YOU SHUT UP, MOM!" *"You hear me people? I'm saying it loud and proud; I...LIKE...BOO BOO!" *"It's Louise, as in 'Jeez Louise, You're the best!'" *"MURDER!" *"SHUT UP! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Archer version Gallery References External Links *Louise Belcher - Villains Wiki *Louise Belcher - Heroes Wiki de:Louise Belcher Category:Main Characters Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Belcher Family Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters